HA: Illusion of Events
by Mr.AirSlash
Summary: Zoey's backstory will be covered in this story. Rated M for violence.


HA: Illusion of Events.

**This is Zoey's story and my way of saying sorry for being inactive for so long. Please enjoy.**

Her day began like any other day. She had been woken up by her mate, a Mightyena named Ed. They'd hunted, eaten and talked. It'd been a normal day.

The abnormalities didn't begin before the evening.

She had gone for a walk only to find some stupid trainer who challenged her.

- Go Duosion. Great an amateur, she thought to herself.

She simply used a Night Slash to knock it out.

The next Pokemon he sent was a Cofagrigus. It could take some hits but it couldn't do too much to her.

When he then sent an Entei things got interesting.

This Entei, because apparently there's multiple, was shiny and it knew some interesting moves.

Scared that it knew some stat moves, she begun the fight with a taunt move.

- Come at me you overgrown Flareon.

The Entei stopped halfway through a Calm Mind and sent a ball of fire at the Zoroark. She nimbly dodged the burning sphere only to find that the Entei had disappeared. She scanned her surroundings and was suddenly hit in the back.

As the Entei appeared after his Extreme Speed Zoey, who'd recovered from the high speed assault, fired a Night Daze, blinding it. Zoey then used a Foul Play to take advantage of the situation and succeeded in defeating it.

The trainer quickly returned the Entei and scurried to a nearby pokemon center. Zoey walked away but didn't get far before the fatigue kicked in and she collapsed.

She was at home, she didn't know how she got there but it didn't matter to her. She greeted Ed and told him about the battle she'd had and then life continued as usual. Or so they thought.

They were interrupted by a roar outside, a roar Zoey had grown familiar with. They left their lair to find the shiny Entei she'd fought earlier that day, accompanied by a shiny Raikou and a shiny Suicune.

- What do you want, Zoey screamed growing annoyed. Why are you here?

They responded by attacking the Dark types with a mix of their attacks.

Said Dark types dodged the devastating attack and went into the shadows to hide.

- Have you done something to anger them? Ed asked, Why are they after you?

- I have no idea, Zoey responded before they got interrupted when an Aura Sphere passed over their heads.

- Let's beat the answers out of them, Ed said with an evil grin.

- Let's, Zoey said while donning the same smirk as her mate.

They executed a beautiful Night Slash/Crunch combo surprising the up until now passive Suicune and making it fall over. They then hindered the Entei and Raikou greatly by using Torment and Taunt to lock their moves.

The Dark couple seemed to have total control over the battlefield until the three beasts all disappeared and started to attack using ExtremeSpeed.

Zoey managed to grab the Entei, canceling his attack, and started to wail on him with Night Slashes.

She felt the pleasure of defeating her prey and continued to slash at his chest until her claws were covered in blood. She felt that something was at work here. She'd just slain a Legendary, but what confused her more was that the Raikou and Suicune seemed to ignore the fact that their friend had fallen.

- Z..e.y

She looked around for the source of this voice but found nothing.

She teamed up with Ed and together they managed to slay the Raikou.

- Zoey.

The voice was louder and she recognized it as her mate's voice, but when she asked him what he wanted he seemed to ignore her.

They slew the Suicune and gathered some meat from their fallen prey.

Then she woke up.

All pokemon around her were dead, the trees were scratched and there was blood everywhere.

- Zoey, she looked down to finally find the source of the voice, its weakness reflecting that of its penetrated owner. Her claws had entered his chest and exited his back; she had killed the only one she'd ever loved. Under her were a badly damaged Mightyena that no longer looked like her mate. She fainted.

She had felt rejected by nature since that day. She had started living like a human in the forest, never changing back to her real form.

But her past caught up with her in the form of an old man who stumbled into her grove.

- Yes finally, he said. I've finally found a Zoroark.

She looked down on her body; she was still in human form.

- What are you talking about, Zoey said by using her ability to fool his hearing. Where do you see a Zoroark.

- You can't fool me Zoroark, he said and released a shiny Raikou.

Zoey immediately fainted.

She woke up in a house.

- Oh it's so sad; she turned to see the old man in tears. You lost your mate in such a gruesome way.

Shocked by his words, she jumped out of the bed and tried to get away.

- I'm able to read thoughts, yes, he answered the unasked question, and I like to help pokemon no one else understands. He released a Chatot, and the Raikou she'd seen before.

You're my third pokemon, he said, I hope you'll like it here.

Zoey tried to make the best out of her new surroundings. She tried speaking to the Chatot, but it didn't answer and when she tried to look at the Raikou she fainted again.

When she woke up she saw the room in a mess and she felt a huge weight holding her down.

- Well there's your problem, the old man, who now was sitting by the wall, said before coughing up a bit of blood. I guess this freak-of-nature and you don't work well together. Zoey thought of the question she had.

- The reason I call him a freak-of-nature is that he is one, the old man answered. He's a Legendary; a pokemon that there shouldn't be more than one of, and his existence disproves that theory. And to make it worse, he is shiny. He is something that shouldn't exist and he would, in theory, not exist if it wasn't for these time manipulating beings, like Dialga or Celebi.

These beings can, in theory, edit history thus making Legendary pokemon shiny and transport these ''edits'' through time to have more than one Legendary exist at the same time. Zoey looked over at the Raikou, making sure to avoid eye contact, and saw how sad it seemed.

- I have a power, the old man continued, and so do you it seems. You seem to be able to find these ''edits'' it doesn't seem like a useful power, but I can assure you that it's dangerous. I will do my best to help you learn to control it, but I have no idea how to do it.

**A Training Montage that I'm not gonna write out.  
>Three years later.<strong>

- Good morning Raikou, Zoey said. Are you ready to start the training?

- Zoey, come with me, he said sadly. He wants to see you one last time.

Zoey felt her heart stop for a bit, she had heard that the old man's gotten worse but she didn't know that his life would end so soon.

- Zoey, the old man said, I'm sorry for leaving you all so soon, but Giratina's waiting for my soul.

Zoey and Raikou stood quiet by his side.

- I will go to where my dear Chatot's gone, he continued, I will finally be able to hear his voice. Zoey, he said after coughing, I want you to go out into the world and help others in your situation.

I want you to search for those in need like I did and help them.

Zoey nodded.

- As for Raikou, he said. Find a trainer that's in need of your power. There's someone out there that is in need of you, that I'm sure of.

This is where I say goodbye, he said with a shaky voice. Bye.

- I guess this is farewell Zoey, Raikou said. We'll maybe meet again someday.

- Yes, she answered.

After that Zoey set out on her journey that would eventually let her meet Absol and Tales.

**Hope you enjoyed. The ''edit'' stuff is a nod at the people that reset their games to get shinies FYI. Anyway, Please Review if you enjoyed.**


End file.
